


【翻译】Devil's Don't Fly

by oreob1tch, Sirius_Atlantic, WincestJ2CN



Series: Padackles fanfics [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angel Jared, Angel Wings, Cuteness overload, Fallen Angels, Fallen angel Jensen, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Atlantic/pseuds/Sirius_Atlantic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen是一个堕落天使。他想要的只有拿回他的翅膀。但现在他得到了更多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devils Don't Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367683) by [oreob1tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch). 



> 作者：oreob1tch  
> 译者：SA  
> Beta：SA  
> CP：Jared/Jensen

自从他坠落，失去了他的翅膀之后，他一直觉得很空虚。

有的时候他会想做一个恶魔也比当一个坠落天使要好得多，因为他……他被困住了。被困在了地球，没有人能看得到他，没有翅膀所以不能飞，碰不到任何物体，也无法体验任何事情。他现在几乎是绝望的，可他依然被困在这里，无法离开。

他讨厌这个。他讨厌 ** _这个_** 作为他的惩罚。他宁愿下地狱，被折磨和虐待，也不要这样。这不是生活，这个什么都不是。虽然这个不会比 ** _生来_** 是一个天使更糟。总而言之，这就是他坠落的原因了：因为他讨厌，他恨这个。他讨厌那些他不得不去做的和他不能做的事情。他想得到一些别的，拥有更多。

 

然而他得到了什么呢？Nothing。字面上的，nothing。一片虚无。

 

 

但今天有些不同，当他正注视着太阳缓缓离开地平线，沉迷于那些颜色和柔和的光，他感觉到了什么。他坐直了些，向后伸手去触碰他的背部。那里传来刺痛的感觉，这感觉逐渐蔓延到了全身，他被吓到了而且立刻警觉起来，他不知道他该怎么办。

 

这在之前从来没有发生过。就算在他坠落之后，他所能感觉到的也是——什么都感觉不到。这感觉很怪，而他也说不上来他到底是喜欢还是讨厌。

 

“Jensen。”

 

当他听到这个声音时全身颤粟了一下，那刺痛的感觉来自于肩胛骨的中间，曾经是长着翅膀的位置。他环顾四周。 **他** 就站在那里。高大，那么高，手臂和腿那么的长。他的头发很长，遮住了他一部分的脸颊，Jensen只能勉强看见他的双眼。但很快的，这个生物的手指穿过了他的头发，让自己的面容露了出来。Jensen张开了嘴。他的眼睛。Jensen所有的注意力都集中在他的眼睛上。迷人的青绿色混合着少许浅棕，这双眼睛轻松地让Jensen沦陷进去，无法移开他的视线哪怕一秒，只能呆呆地注视着。

 

“Umm……Hi？”他笨拙的挥了挥手，Jensen才得以从那双青绿色的潭子里脱身，回到现实。

 

“你能看见我？”

 

那生物点点头。

“你是谁？”Jensen问道，那人，或者别的什么生物，笑了起来。

 

“我是Jared，是上帝的一名天使。”为了证实他的话，他展开了自己的翅膀。

 

他的翅膀是浅蓝色的，那么的大，发着微光。Jensen也曾有过一对一样的。也是一样的浅蓝色，但他常见的是灰色或者黑色的羽毛。他的那对翅膀曾经那么美。

 

“你想从我这里得到什么？”他皱眉。为什么他们送来了一个天使？Jensen讨厌他们所有人。但是…“等等。”Jensen说道，向上扬了扬下巴。“你不可能是个天使。我认识 ** _所有的_** 天使，却不认识你。”

Jared脸红了（从什么时候开始天使会脸红了？）。“Well……我是新来的。”

 

Jensen有些怀疑的挑眉，而Jared只是点点头。“在你离开之后，上帝需要新的天使。”

 

“离开？！”Jensen大喊出声，这让Jared往后退了下。“我可没有离开！是他们把我踢出来了！他们抢走了我的翅膀，折断了它还烧了它！他们没有给我任何选择的机会就把我送来了这里！”

 

 

Jared伸手去触碰Jensen的肩膀想让他冷静下来，但Jensen却因为这触碰僵住了。肩胛骨中间的刺痛感在此刻变得更为强烈，甚至就像是烧着了一样疼痛。但他无法让自己躲开Jared的手。

 

“所以……你就像是…新的我？”Jensen艰难地扯出一个笑容，Jared再一次点头。

 

“我猜……这就是我在这里的原因。”他低头看着自己光裸的双脚，用脚后跟支撑着前后晃晃。“我不知道要怎么成为你。”

 

Jensen带着困惑注视着他。

 

“你是一名战士，”Jared继续说道。“你和恶魔战斗，你也喜欢那样。或者说，你生来就是为了这个。但是我……我不一样。我因使命而生，却并非生来如此（I was created to be a soldier, but not as a soldier.）。”

 

这就解释了很多，Jensen心想。“问题出在哪儿？”

 

“我更像是一个守护天使。我喜欢和平，喜欢就那样安静地看着人类，因为我爱他们，我并不喜欢斗争。但我又不得不去。我需要一些建议，来自你的。”

 

Jensen摇了摇头。“我很乐意去帮你，伙计…”他看着Jared继续说道，“…但是我已经不记得做一名天使是什么感觉了。”

 

 

“你在撒谎。”Jared说。他并没有大喊大叫，只是不再用他一贯的那种温柔的嗓音。“我知道你在撒谎。你很清楚的知道那种生活。自从你坠落后你一直在怀念这个。所以不要告诉我你不记得了，就这一次，别再跟个自私的小毛孩一样，帮帮我吧！”

 

这对Jensen来说有点过了。他把Jared摁在了地板上掐住了他的脖子。“ ** _自私的小孩？你知不知道我到底是为什么坠落的？为什么他们夺走我的翅膀？！你知道吗？！_** ”

 

 

Jared噎住了，摇摇头。“我—我不知道……我只从别的天使那里听说过…你破坏了规矩。”

 

Jensen站起身，任由Jared继续躺着。“我没有。我本来想的，但没有。”

 

“那么，究竟发生了什么？”Jared坐了起来，将翅膀收在身体的两侧。“我也想要知道你的说法。”

 

Jensen看着他，带着惊讶。没有人，甚至是上帝，没有人想要听听他的观点。“你说真的？”

 

Jared点头，拍了拍身旁的地板。“坐下说吧。”

 

 

Jensen坐下来，看着自己的脚。“我只是……想得到一些别的，不仅仅是那些我生来就要做的。”Jared好奇的看着他等待下文。“我不想每时每刻都不停地和恶魔战斗，做那些我被要求去做的。我想去探索事物，想要观察并学会怎样才能成为一个人类。我想要只有一样，从始至终都只有一样事物。 ** _自由。_** ”

 

Jared安静的坐在那儿。他的直觉告诉他Jensen还没有讲完。

 

“我告诉了我的朋友，Raphael。他是一名大天使，他比我们当中的任何一个人都要靠近上帝。然而他背叛了我。他告诉了所有人我没有做到那些应该要做的事情。没有看管链接地狱和天堂的大门，我就只是什么也不干。”

 

他抬起头来看着天空。“有的时候我希望他们把我送去地狱，也好过来这里。这是真正的折磨。”

 

 

Jared碰了碰他的大腿，这让Jensen全身颤抖了一下。Jared注意到了这一点。“你还好吗？”

 

Jensen点着头，抓着自己衣服的下摆。“自从你出现后，我……我体内出现了一种奇怪的感觉，就好像……我丢失了什么东西而你把它带给了我。同时还有那种……刺痛感，就在我曾经长着翅膀的部位。你每碰我一次，那感觉就强烈一分。烧灼般的痛苦。”

 

“我能看看吗？”

 

Jensen点头，尽管他也不知道自己为什么会同意。自从他失去了翅膀之后就再没看过他的后背了，而且他敢肯定那里一定不会很好。“你能……告诉我那里看起来是什么样子吗？”Jared答应了他，掀起了他的上衣，当肩线从Jensen的肩膀上滑落时，Jared坐到了他的后方。他轻喘了一声。然后Jensen感觉到有一根冰凉的手指触碰着他的背部，就在刺痛感最强烈的那个位置。

 

“这儿？”Jared低声问道。

 

“没错。”

 

 

Jared的手指轻柔的滑过两道长长的伤疤。“你这里有……有伤痕。他们很大，很长，而且糟糕。”他前倾身体，轻吻那一对伤痕。

Jensen颤抖起来。

 

“这会疼吗？”

 

“现在不疼。”Jensen允许了Jared的行为，于是他又亲了亲，嘴唇蹭过那些浅粉色的新生皮肤。

 

“你—你在做什么？”Jensen问道。

 

“就只是相信我。”Jared低声对着他的背回答。Jensen在这以前从来没有过这样的感觉。这感觉很不错，但又有些说不上来的奇怪。

 

“还疼吗？”身后的天使结束了亲吻询问道。Jensen眯眼感受着。

 

“不……不疼了。”

 

Jared笑了起来，当他重新坐回jensen身边时仍然带着微笑。

 

 

“你是怎么……？”

 

“不能说。”Jared眨眨眼，将他的脑袋靠到了Jensen的肩膀上。“我能告诉你一件事吗？”

 

“当然。”Jensen看着Jared的脸。他现在终于能看清楚Jared的特征了。除了那一对眼睛以外，他还有着漂亮的头发。一头金棕色的长发，闪着太阳一样的光芒。他也有着可爱的脸颊和鼻子。而且，噢亲爱的上帝，他的嘴唇。Jensen抬起手抚上他的脸颊，Jared的目光移向了Jensen。

 

“我能吻你吗？”

 

这也是其中一样Jensen一直想作为一名天使来尝试的。现在，Jared就在他的旁边，嘴唇在背上温柔的触感还停留不去，他需要这么做。

 

Jared的眼睛亮了起来。“当然。”

 

 

所以Jensen就那么做了。他把嘴唇压在了Jared的上面，呼吸间发出低吟。他们这甚至都不算是接吻（目前来看）但他已经觉得这就是世界上最棒的事情了。

 

Jared张开嘴，舌尖舔过Jensen的下唇，所以Jensen也跟着张嘴让Jared的舌头溜进来。

 

这个吻缓慢而笨拙，他们的牙齿总是碰到一起，还有很多的唾液，但对于他们俩来说，这个吻是完美的。

 

“让我试一些别的东西。”Jared低语，而Jensen只想告诉他做什么都可以，但现在他的嘴被舌头填满了，然后他 ** _感觉到了那个_** 。他感觉似乎Jared正在逐渐消失，他感到不理解，他想让Jared留下来，他想让这个吻一直持续下去，永远也别结束。

但Jared真的在一点点的消失。Jensen闭上了眼睛，他不想看着这个过程，看着Jared在自己的面前消失。

 

 

当他再一次睁开双眼，这里只剩他一个人了。在一个房间里，坐在一个床上。他低头看去。蓝色的衬衫，手上有手表。什么？

 

他环顾四周。这是一间卧室，有着白色的家具。一间人类的房间。

 

在枕头上有一张便条。一张浅蓝色的纸。他拿起来开始读上面的文字。

 

**_Jensen._ **

**_你帮助了我，当你告诉了我你的故事后，这个给我帮了大忙。我不想成为一个战士，就像你不想那样。而且我也不会继续下去了。就算他们可能会因此夺走我的翅膀。_ **

**_几个月以前我发现我可以治愈人们，就像是守护天使那样。所以我治好了你。一开始是你的伤，再接着，是整个的你。_ **

**_我给了你想要的。自由。_ **

**_希望我们会再见面。_ **

**_J_ _．_ **

Jensen看着那张纸，和纸上所写的字。低头吻过。

 

**_希望我们会再见。_ **

 

他站起身来，朝着门走去。他现在有了一个屋子等着他去探索和熟悉。

 

TBC。


	2. 【翻译】Devil's Don't Fly

作者：oreob1tch

译者：SA

Beta：SA

CP：Jared/Jensen

 

**_希望我们会再见_** 。

 

 

 

每当Jensen想要摆脱过去，每当Jensen想要过一次完全不同的生活时，这句简单的话就会在他的脑海中浮现。两年来一直如此。

 

可是他仍然在等。仍然希望在某一天他醒来时能看见Jared就在他的身边，带着他灿烂的笑容和些许的害羞。然后他们会一起度过他们的余生。

 

他试过去约会。他曾交往过一个姑娘，他爱她——但不是那种真正的爱情该有的方式。她对于Jensen来说更像是一个朋友。每当他们接吻时Jensen总是会想起那双淡棕色的眼睛和天使的翅膀。而他也总是会在他牵起姑娘小巧的手时想起另一双大一些的。

 

当他们分手后，他尝试过和男性约会，但同样不起作用。对方其实很棒而且看起来有一点像Jared，但是Jensen觉得他这是在欺骗，到最后他们也分手了。

 

**

 

Jensen对做祷告这件事一点儿兴趣都没有。他仍然能像天使一样听见所有人类的祷告，对他来说所有的内容都同样地荒诞可笑。

 

但如果他说在过去的几天里他没有做过祷告，他肯定是在撒谎。

 

“我知道你在，”他低声说道，“我也知道其他所有的天使也能听见我讲话但是……Jared，我想你。虽然我还并不能完全的理解这种感情到底是什么，它沉在我的内脏里，我觉得我需要你来帮我把它弄出去。”

 

他深深吸气。“如果你能听见这个，给我一些指示吧……求你。”

 

当他结束祷告后，他睁开双眼并看向窗外。日落的霞光一如既往地耀眼。

 

有那么一瞬间他觉得Jared很可能已经不再喜欢他了，让他一个人孤独地生活仍然是天堂对他的惩罚。这样的想法几乎让他哭了出来。但如果Jared已经不再是个天使了呢？如果他只是无法听见他呢？

 

或者，他只是单纯地忘记了Jensen？毕竟已经两年过去了而且是的，一般来说天使是不会忘记事情的，但是Jared和其他的天使并不一样，不是吗？也许Jensen真的是蠢的透顶，痴恋于一个压根也不关心他的家伙。

 

***

 

当Jensen因为一种奇怪的感觉醒过来时，新年夜已经结束了。又是一整年过去，其中一同过去的还有Jensen的三个男友。他睁开了眼睛，皱眉。他的后背一阵一阵的刺痛着。他转了个身，深深呼吸。Jared就在他的身旁，笑容什么的就和他所幻想的部分一模一样，但是现实的部分是，当Jared真的出现在那里时，他几乎快喘不过气来。

 

“你在这里做什么？”

 

他听起来很惊讶，但同时也很刻薄，Jared往后退了些，他脸上的微笑消失了。“我很抱歉。”

 

“我等了你整整三年，Jared！”Jensen的音调拔高了些许，而Jared只是闭上了眼睛。

 

“你知道，我留在天堂是有我的原因的。”

 

但Jensen不想听他说这个。他很生气，也很难过。但他也真的很开心Jared最终还是回来了。他简直不敢相信。

 

“为什么。为什么现在才过来。”他低语。

 

Jared耸肩。“你绝对想不到我有多么想要更快一些到你身边来的。”

 

“你说的没错，我确实想不到。”Jensen知道这听起来和无礼而且他不应该对一个他爱着的人这么粗鲁，但他真的没办法控制住自己。他现在十分难受。他想他。他为了一个小小的可能的迹象，为了所有的可能，他等了好几年。

 

“我离开你这里后，我……我想要为一个人类。”

 

Jensen皱起眉，没有说话。所以Jared继续下去。“我直接去了上帝那儿，告诉了他我都做了些什么，尽管那些事情他肯定已经全部都知道了。然后我说我想成为一个守护天使，但是比起这个我喜欢你更多一些，所以我想要成为一个人类。无论你信不信，他告诉我说让我变成人类不是他的力量能做到的，所以他只让我成为了守护天使——你的守护天使，我不得不做了两年。”

 

“但是自从你离开以后已经过了三年……”

 

“我知道…那是因为我开始闹起叛乱，因为我天杀的太想成为人类了。而这种念头在我看到你找了一个男朋友时更加的强烈。而且你们……”

 

Jensen的脸变得有些烫，Jared咳嗽了一声。“在那儿的应该是我。”

 

“如果听到这个会让你觉得好一些的话——当时我从头到尾都在想着你。”

 

“我知道你在想我。”Jared露出一个微笑。“是我干的。”

 

Jensen瞪大了眼睛看着他，Jared笑了起来。“我想要你记得我。”

 

“就好像我会忘了你一样。”Jensen抓起Jared的手把他拉向自己。“吻我，你这个蠢货。我已经等的足够久了。”

 

他们接起吻来，这个吻一如他们的第一次接吻一样混乱，它满溢着两人对彼此的的爱，别离的伤感，重逢的喜悦和各种意义上的完美。

 

**

 

他们生活在了一起。这和Jared计划中有些许差池，他本想着是恳求上帝让他成为人类，来到Jensen身边。（这一句我不是很确定是不是这个意思……如果有错误欢迎在评论里指出！）但他们已经满足了。Jared给他自己找了一份医生的工作（花费了几张假的纸片和Jensen大把的钱）。他成为了一个很棒的医生。Jensen简直不能再开心了。

 

“我爱你。”他贴着Jared的嘴唇低语，因为感受到Jared在他的体内而喘息。Jared轻声笑起来。

 

“你应该说‘好痛’或者‘好棒’…电影里都是这样的！”

 

Jensen笑出了声，在Jared移动时笑声变成一声短促的叫。“你这个白痴。”

 

“我也爱你。”

 

End。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次的翻译有几处地方其实都拿不太准……欢迎捉虫！！以及喜欢的话可以去原作者的文章下面留评论点kudos哦！这些对原作者的鼓励都非常大的！

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎捉虫！喜欢的话请多去原作者的底下留书评或者点kudos！原作者说他很可能会写第二部分喔。x


End file.
